


Secret Desires

by Eye_Of_Argonia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic I was forced to write for SUCH an OBVIOUS sock. Read at your own risk! Flames will be used to roast pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oroburos69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/gifts).



> OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY RECIP IS AN OBVIOUS SOCK! MORE IN-YA-FACE THAN N.J. THEY LINKED THE WRONG LETTER? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT???!!!!!
> 
> Well, I thought long, and I thought hard, and I decided to fulfill after all. But you bet your sweet asscheeks Imma ODAO like hell. Because they crapped on my OTP. NEVER FORGIVE.

So Sakura was walking home one night when she heard a whimper from the trash dump. 

She took a look and then nearly swooned, for it was her dear Sasuke-kun lying there int he dumpster!

He drunk away all the money he had and was now whoring himself out for cheap moonshine. Sakura heard of this before, but didn't dare go and try his services herself! Because everyone told her she should be a strong, independant woman and even go and have a relationship with another woman to prove how tough and independent of Sasuke-kun she was! But it was all lies. Because Sakura still desired to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha and bear pink-haired Sharingan babies.

So she picked up Sasuke-kun and dragged him home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino-pig was waiting at the door and Was Not Pleased. Until Sakura told her "Imma use him as test subject. For poisons."

Then the blonde pig chortled and went away to look for her cigars.

Sakura hid Sasuke-kun away int he basement. She had to, because she knew Ino-the-buta will be coming to check. She didn't want t0 expose Sasuke-kun to actual test subjects, but she had to.

She gently kissed her forehead and turned the lock on the cage. She laid his body in same way he laid hers out, years ago, when he had to leave her to pursue revenge because he didn't want to hurt her. So he would know it was her and he wouldn't panic.

Then she went upstairs to fix ino-pig's dinner. WIth extra sleeping powder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke felt better than he had in months...no, years. He was laying on something firm and stiff, yes, but it wasn't as smelly as usual. He didn't feel caked in vomit either. And there was pleasant tinging in his nethers. 

He opened his eyes and saw the sight that was haunting his nightmartes ever since the squad-picking-time!

A head of pepto-bismol obscured the view of his clan-renewing tool!!!!

The sounds he let out could not be described as human.

Pepto raised her head and grinned. "Fear not, Sasuke-kun, you're safe now. I'll have to keep you here for cover-purposes for a while and then we can run away and reform your clan!!!!"

Sasuke cried.

"Aw, "said Sakura. She thought he was crying with happiness.

But he wasnt'! _Ah, the fate I was trying to avoid. If this is to be my destiny, to raise my clan into pink-haired monstrosities, I would have been better off abandoning my mission and shacking up with my true love. And who knows, maybe he would have found a jutsu to do some child-bearing too! Between two of us, we coulda stand a chance. Why was I so proud? Oh..._

"Naruto" he whispered aloud.

And then, there was a swirl of leaves. 

And then, there was he! Muscles rippling, eyes gleaming, tattoos flexing. Hair as golden as sun. Whiskers made of dreams. Sasuke's wettest dreams.

"Here I come...wha?" said the golden god.

"No, Sasuke-kun is the one who's coming. Now go away, you baka!" screamed Pepto-Sakura.

"Naruto...." Sasuke whispered again He couldn't believe it. Then suddenly, he was embarrased he was showing himself in such state and 

"Sakura...are you raping him?"

"No! Don't be an idiot! We're trying for some clan revival, here!"

"He doesn't seem that into it."

"He's overwhelmed by love!"

"Sasuke? Would you like to come with me?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But Sasuke grew embarrased of voicing his tru feelings soon after.

Sakura screeched. Naruto pumelled her with Rasengan into her huge fugly forehead. Then he swept up Sasuke and Hiraishined away.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

"Why did you come?" asked Sauske after he calmed down.

"I set up a jutsu after the peace was made so I could come whenever you called me, my love." He then blushed. "Oops, forget that!"

"Forget? FORGET???? YOU BAKA??? HOW LONG??? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I-" Sasuke interrupted himself. He couldn't give it away! He could not ruin his stoic mask.

"Sasuke..." whispered Naruto. Sasuke turned his head away.

But Naruto would not stand for that! He turned his head and kissed him with all his love. And Sasuke melted.

"I think my oiroke will work for child-bearing."

"Then let me copy it."

"Wha?"

"I need you, Naruto. I need your cock inside me. I don't want to stick it in anyone or anything, pussy or butthole. I can only imagine cock entering me. YOUR cock. That's why I was drinking. I was a failure at reestablishing clan. But with jutsu..."

Naruto couldn't restrain himself. "Disrobe no jutsy!" he shouted. And they were naked.

Sasuke moaned.

Naruto thrust a finger in Sasuke's hole. It clenched around it. He imagined how it would feel on his cock. It was Heaven.

He couldn't even wait to prep him with more fingers. And Sasuke didn't look like he could wait either.

So Naruto thrust immediately. Sasuke teared up. He licked those tears as he thrus slowly to let Sasuke adjust.

Then he hit Saske's prostrate. Sasuke moaned so loudly, they could hear him at Hokage tower.

Naruto thrust harder, faster, deeper. Sasuke was whimpering. Then his toes curled and he came without his dick being touched.

Naruto spent himself inside Sasuke too.

They laid there panting for a while, and then Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him home. Their home.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/eyeofargoniayeofargonia/media/bbsasusakunaryart_zpsimcx9sjy.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. Betcha ya thought I was into SasuSaku? Like hell.


End file.
